Watchmen
The "Rubies", a team of common soldiers, was formed 7689 years before the events of Steven Universe, in response to a rise in costumed gangs and criminals. This group broke apart 5750 before the events of Steven Universe, after an incident, where, according to "The Great Diamond Authority", a Ruby betrayed the Homeworld and kidnapped a Sapphire, probably breaking her. The "Watchmen" was similarly formed centuries later, 5311 years before the events of Steven Universe. Their existence has dramatically affected world events: in particular, Pink Diamond's superpowers help the Homeworld to defeat the terrorist group know as "The Crystal Gems" in several battles, resulting in The Great Diamond Authority to become far more feared and respected than it already was. However, the other Diamonds become intimidated by Pink Diamond's powers, and threaten to start a war with each other, which would result in the total destruction of all the gems in the universe. During that time, growing anti-watchmen sentiment, AKA "Who Watches the Watchmen", leads to crime-fighters being outlawed. While many of the gems retire, some gems, like Pink Diamond and Army operate as government-sanctioned agents, and only one ruby, known as Eyeball, continues to operate outside the law. While investigating the murder of a ruby, Eyeball discovers that this ruby was Army, and theorizes that someone may be trying to eliminate former heroes. He attempts to warn his retired comrades, Leggy, Pink Diamond, and the latter's lover, Navy. Pink Diamond ignores Eyeball, and Leggy is skeptical, but nonetheless relays this information to vigilante-turned-billionaire Doc, who also dismisses it. After Army's funeral, Pink Diamond is accused of causing the cancer afflicting his former friends who spent time with her after the scientific accident that turned her, and three other gems, to become the Diamonds. Pink Diamond exiles herself to another galaxy, giving The Crystal Gems the confidence to attack the Diamonds, while the Diamonds still threath to fight each other. Eyeball's theory appears to be justified when Doc narrowly avoids an assassination attempt, and Eyeball finds herself framed for the murder of a infiltret Crystal Gem. Eyeball is sent to jail by her crime fighting actions and countless murders, the Diamonds are planing to broke her in public to show their power. Navy goes to stay with Leggy after leaving Pink Diamond. The two become lovers, accidentally fuse and decide to come out of retirement. After helping Eyeball break out of prison, Navy is confronted by Pink Diamond, who takes her to another galaxy and explains that she is no longer interested in intelligent life. As Pink Diamond probes her memories, Navy discovers that Homeworld created her as a sexual toy for Army, as an reward for Army's services against the Crystal Gems, Navy shouldn't have a conscience, she was supposed to only follow Army's orders, but end up that way by accident. As Navy cries in despair, Pink Diamond realizes the miracle of life, as something good came out of a world with so much pain and war. Her interest in humanity renewed, Pink Diamond decides to return to the Homeworld with Navy. Investigating the conspiracy, Eyeball and Leggy discover that Doc is behind everything. Eyeball records his suspicions in his journal, which he hiddes in a unknown location. Eyeball and Leggy confront Doc at her retreat. Doc admits to being responsible for Army's murder, Pink Diamond's exile, Eyeball's framing, and her own assassination attempt, which she staged to divert suspicion. She explains that his plan is to unify the Diamonds by destroying their main planets with exploding energy reactors infused with energy from Pink Diamond, that the latter unknowingly supplied her with. Eyeball and Leggy attempt to stop him, but Doc subdues them both and reveals that her plan has already been set into motion: the reactors have been detonated, and the energy signatures are recognized as Pink Diamond's. After most of the gem-controlled planets are destroyed, Navy and Pink Diamond arrive at the ruins of the city and determine that Doc must be responsible. They teleport to her base just after she has defeated Eyeball and Leggy, causing Doc to retreat and attempt to kill Pink Diamond using a machine. Unsuccessful, she shows them a televised news report in which Yellow Diamond states that her, Withe Diamond and Blue Diamond have allied against the Crystal Gems and their new "common enemy": Pink Diamond. The heroes realize that revealing the truth would only disrupt this new peace. Eyeball, however, refuses to compromise, and attempts to return to Homeworld to expose Doc. Pink Diamond intervenes, and Eyeball demands that Pink Diamond kill her to keep her from revealing the truth. Manhattan complies. Pink Diamond departs permanently for another universe, while Leggy and Navy go back to their homes, an sad Doc declares that she has deformed and mutilated the gem society, that being "the real practical joke", and she stays there to think about his choices, returning to their city with plans to continue fighting crime. Navy reveals to Leggy what she learned about beeing an award to Army, and the two reconcile. Sometime later, an strange three eyed gem tells a young Pearl that she doesn't know what to say to the other about the destruction of the planets and "The New Great Diamond Authority". The Pearl tells the strange gem that she may find some awnsers in a box that was put in her room by an unknown person, inside of that box, there was Eyeball's journal. Category:Spongebob1129 Category:Watchmen Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs